Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices in a distributed computing environment that allows the devices to function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Applications may be deployed in these distributed computing environments such that the workload of the applications are distributed across numerous computing devices for various reasons that may include enhanced performance, augmented security, increased availability, and scalability.